


PROMPT: Рассвет АУ

by karla90



Series: New Dawn AU [6]
Category: Primeval
Genre: AU, Alternative Energy, Business, Fix-It, Gen, Plotbunnies, Technology, Time Travel, Translation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90
Summary: Описание альтернативной реальности, где Новый Рассвет оказался хорошей идеей. Люди научились создавать безопасные аномалии и использовать их в качестве источника энергии, одновременно исследуя другие времена.





	PROMPT: Рассвет АУ

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [PROMPT: New Dawn AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745440) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90). 



**Сюжетные линии**

1) Новый мир  
Близкое будущее, не более 50 лет, персонажи - разные люди, глазами которых можно взглянуть на мир будущего изнутри (например, техник на типичном генераторе аномалий становится свидетелем несчастного случая с существами из иного времени или инженер рассуждает о технологических тонкостях энергетики аномалий).

2) Основатели современной энергетики  
Главные герои: Хелен Каттер (Эмброуз, если использовать девичью фамилию) и Филип Бёртон, первопроходцы в области исследования и практического использования аномалий. История их знакомства и дальнейшего сотрудничества, можно в виде расследования со стороны будущих поколений. При этом, Хелен - автор идеи Нового Рассвета, Филип - реализатор. Их отношения могут быть какими угодно (деловыми или не только), но ключевую роль должен играть Рассвет - их общее детище, призванное изменить мир. При воплощении проекта в жизнь они могут столкнуться с теоретическими и техническими трудностями, противодействием государства, общественных организаций и, в особенности, мирового энергетического бизнеса. Важно: Хелен, как и в каноне, гениальная ученая и выживальщица, непредсказуема, одержима жаждой познания и опасна.

 

 **Основная команда**  
* Хелен Эмброуз (аномалии)  
* Филип Бёртон (управление)  
* Эйприл Леонард (физик-инженер)  
* Джесс Паркер (IT)  
* Эмили Мёчант (безопасность)  
* Клаудиа Барун (связи с общественностью)  
* Эбби Мейтленд (существа)  
* Сара Пейдж (история аномалий, Древний мир)

 

 **Хелен Эмброуз***  
*девичья фамилия Хелен [в каноне](http://primeval.wikia.com/wiki/Helen_Cutter#cite_ref-0).

Основные сведения  
* знает об аномалиях больше всех, изучала их и путешествовала во времени в одиночку восемь лет;  
* опытная выживальщица в диких условиях, гениальна, опасна;  
* получила звание кавалерственной дамы за заслуги перед Соединенным королевством и человечеством как соосновательница Нового Рассвета.

Новый Рассвет  
* соосновательница и совладелица Нового Рассвета, автор идеи использовать аномалии в качестве источника чистой энергии. После возвращения в настоящее поделилась этой идеей с Филипом Бёртоном и основала с ним проект Нового Рассвета в рамках Просперо, который позже стал независимой компанией и крупнейшим поставщиком энергии аномалий в мире;  
* ведущая ученая Нового Рассвета и исследовательница аномалий, участвует в полевой разведке аномалий.

 

**Сара Пейдж**

Основные сведения  
* археолог, египтолог, специалистка по древним языкам

Новый Рассвет  
* исследовательница истории аномалий, советчица по путешествиям в Древний мир;  
* участвовала в первом путешествии в Древний мир - побывала в Древнем Египте вместе с Эйприл Леонард, так как обнаружила их имена на артефакте эпохи Хатшепсут и отправилась туда выяснить, в чем дело. Вернулась с сенетом в качестве сувенира и множеством бесценных знаний о Древнем Египте и его культуре.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Однажды утром](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14689560) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)
  * [PROMPT: Копоративная культура](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754072) by [karla90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karla90/pseuds/karla90)




End file.
